Start of Something New Remix
by XxarlimeXx12
Summary: Ever wondered what the beginning scene would be like if it were written the way we wanted? Check out this remixed story about when Troy and Gabriella first met.
1. The Meeting

****

**Summary: Ever wondered what the beginning scene would be like if it were written our way? Check out this remixed story of when Troy and Gabriella met. TxG**

**Disclaimer: I own the entire plot but sadly not any of the characters. If this were an alternate universe I could own then but its not. Anyway here's the story.**

**Start of Something New Remix**

* * *

It was New Years Eve and the Bolton's were currently in Colorado for the holidays. Troy and Mr. Bolton were watching the basketball game on TV. Mrs. Bolton came into the room and turned off the television.

"Hey it's a very crucial part in the game." Mr. Bolton tried to turn the TV back on but Lucille stopped him.

"Remember the party upstairs. The New Years Eve party."

"Oh right the party. I'll get ready. Sorry Troy guess we're going to have to catch the highlights tomorrow."

"Wait why can't I watch the game." Troy tried to turn the television on but again Lucille stopped him.

"Their a kids party downstairs in the freestyle club."

"A kids party?"

"Fine young adults. Now get going. If you need anything just call." Lucille and Jack went to get ready while Troy threw on some clothes. He headed down towards the freestyle club.

* * *

Gabriella Montez was reading her book. She was almost to the end when Maria, her mom, took the book out of her hands.

"Mom I was almost finished." Gabriella is a 16 year old girl. She has moved from state to state. This time she was moving to Albuquerque but they headed to Colorado for the holidays.

"Mija there's a party in the freestyle club. I've laid out your best clothes. Now I'll be heading to the adults party upstairs."

"Can I at least have my book back?" Maria sighed and handed Gabriella back her book. She left the room while Gabriella went to get her clothes. After putting them on she went down to the freestyle club, sat on the couch and continued to read her book. In the distance she heard two kids singing karaoke.

"How's that for a couple of snowboarders?" Everyone applauded as the two people walked off the stage. "Who's gonna rock the house next?" The spotlight went around and first landed on some boy. Then while Gabriella was trying to read, she saw a bright light on her. _Please don't tell me the spotlight landed on me. _She noticed two guys coming towards her. They took her up to the stage where she spotted the boy. The emcee handed the boy a mike and said,

"Some day you might thank me for this." He looked at the two teens scared and confused faces. "Or not." He walked away as the music started to play. Gabriella looked nervously around as the boy started to sing.

_Troy:_

_Livin' in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

She saw the boy start to walk off. But when she started to sing he turned around and look surprised.

_Gabriella:_

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_Troy:Oh_

_Gabriella:_

_To all the possibilities, oh_

_Both:I know_

_Gabriella:That something has changed_

_Both:Never felt this way_

_Gabriella:And right here tonight_

_Both:This could be the _

_Start of somethin' new_

_Gabriella:It feels so right_

_Both:To be here with you - oh_

_And now, looking in your eyes_

_Gabriella:I feel in my heart_

_Both:The start of something new_

As the song went on, the two started to get more comfortable. Every once in a while the two would look at each other and smile. _Who know a guy could look so good and sing so well. _

_Troy:Oh, yeah_

_Now who'd of ever thought that - um_

_We'd both be here tonight - yeah_

_Gabriella:And the world looks so much brighter_

_Troy:Brighter, brighter_

_Gabriella:With you by my side_

_Troy:By my side_

_Both:I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_Gabriella:I know it for real_

_Both:This could be the_

_Start of somethin' new_

_Gabriella:It feels so right_

_Both:To be here with you - oh_

_And now, looking in your eyes_

Soon enough Troy started walking towards Gabriella, while he was singing. As he went forward, she walked backwards and almost fell of the stage. Luckily someone caught her and pulled her back up.

_Gabriella:I feel in my heart_

_Both:The start of something new_

_Troy:I never knew that it could happen_

_'Til it happened to me _

_Ohhh, yeah_

_Both:I didn't know it before_

_Gabriella:But now it's easy to see_

_Both:Oh It's the start of somethin' new_

_It feels so right to be here with you - oh_

_And now lookin' in your eyes _

_I feel in my heart _

_That it's the start of something new_

_It feels so right _

_Troy:So right - oh_

_Gabriella:To be here with you - oh_

_Both:And now lookin' in your eyes_

_Gabriella:I feel in my heart_

_Troy:Feel in my heart_

_Gabriella:The start of somethin' new_

_Troy:The start of somethin' new_

_Gabriella:The start of somethin' new_

_Troy:Somethin' new_

As the two finished the song, they both looked at each other and smiled. To them it was like they were the only two in the room.

"Troy." He stuck out his hand as Gabriella shook it.

"Gabriella."

* * *

The two walked outside were it was starting to snow. Troy handed her a cup of hot chocolate which she gladly accepted.

"Wow that was some pretty great performance." Throughout the whole song, Troy couldn't believe the voice coming of that girl. It sounded so beautiful.

"You were pretty good yourself. You ever sing before."

"Well if the shower counts then yes." He smiled at her as she laughed at his comment. _Oh her laugh is so beautiful too._ "How about you? I know you've had to of sang before."

"Well I sing in church choir. I tried a solo once and nearly fainted."

"I wouldn't believe that with the way you sang tonight."

"Well I've never tried something like that before. But it was kind of fun."

"I know what you mean. I've never done something like this either. At my school I'm known as the basketball boy not the singer boy. No one knows this but I secretly do enjoy to sing"

"Well then people don't know enough about you to call you that Troy." Deep inside Troy knew she was right, but he couldn't admit that to his friends. Or could he?

"I know its just I don't know if I should tell them or not."

"You don't have to Troy, but it might help if you tell at least someone. Just to get if off your chest." Before Troy could comment back, people started counting down. After a few seconds fireworks went off. Troy looked down at Gabriella and she looked up at him. They both had the same thought in their heads. _Should I kiss him/her?_ Troy decided to make a bold move and leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. After a few seconds Gabriella realized what he did and kissed back. They lips moved together before slowly pulling away.

"Wow Troy that was…." Before she could finish Troy cut her off.

"Amazing?"

"Yea it was."

"Gabby I know I might be rushing into this but I feel different when I'm around you. I know we just met and all but…will you be my girlfriend?" Instead of responding with words, Gabriella placed her lips back on Troy for a short, but sweet kiss.

"Does that answer your question?"

"I don't know I might need some more reassurance." Without another word she leaned back up and kissed him again. This time it lasted longer than before. Soon enough Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist while pulling her closer.

_Maybe we rushed into things but right now I don't care. It feels like we've known each other for a long time. I'm not even sure what school he goes too and if we'll even be together after this. But all I want to think about is right now._

* * *

**Well how about that. Wouldn't we all have loved of that happened in the movie instead. Probably but then we wouldn't have had that awesome kiss in the end of HSM2. Anyway I hope you liked this first chapter. And remember READ AND REVIEW!!**


	2. The Goodbye and Hello?

**Summary: Ever wondered what the beginning scene would be like if it were written our way? Check out this remixed story of when Troy and Gabriella met. TxG**

**I was reading my reviews earlier and I got this interesting one.**

**Ro10tom8os:haha that was so cute and fluffy and it made me laugh.Consider making this into something more?think about it.It's really good**

**I was thinking about this and decided to make this into a real story. I have some good ideas for this story too. Thanks Ro10tom8os!!**

* * *

It was New Years Day and the Bolton's and Montez's were getting ready to leave. Troy was walking around the lodge with Gabriella. No one was saying a word. Finally after a while Gabriella spoke up.

"So I guess this is goodbye." Troy and Gabby asked their parents if they could see each other before they left.

"Hey you never know. We might see each other again"

"Yea only if you happen to live in Albuquerque." She mumbled but Troy heard every word.

"Well guess what Gabby. I do live in Albuquerque." She turned to him, surprised that he heard her and to what he said.

"Wait really? You live there?"

"Yea I definitely do. Wait do you live there?"

"Technically I don't. But that's where I'm moving too." Troy smiled, picked Gabriella up and spun her around. Her giggles filled the air.

"This is great Gabby. Now we don't have to worry about not seeing each other." He placed her on the ground and leaned in for a quick kiss. He intertwined their hands as they walked around for a few more minutes.

"I'd love to stay here with you but I got to leave."

"Alright. Call me when you get there. Promise?"

"Promise. I'll see you later." With a quick kiss, Gabby went upstairs to finish packing. Troy walked around for a little before heading upstairs.

* * *

After a long car drive from Colorado, Gabriella was finally in Albuquerque. When she got to the house, put everything in her room, she took out her phone and called Troy.

"Hey Troy I'm in Albuquerque."

"Yea I know. Walk out your front door"

"Wait why?"

"Don't worry just do it." With the phone still to her ear she walked towards the door. After walking out it, she saw nothing.

"What am I looking for?"

"Just look towards your left." She looked towards her left and dropped the phone in surprise. Leaning on the doorframe next door was,

"Troy!!" She ran towards Troy's open arms and jumped in them. He hugged her close to his body. She clinged to him like she never wanted to let go. "What are you doing here?" Even though her voice was barely audible, Troy heard her.

"You'll be glad to here that I live in this house."

"You're serious? We live next door?"

"Yup, now we can see each other every day." She was speechless so she did the only thing she could think of. She crashed her lips on top of his. His arms found her waist while her arms clinged around his neck.

"This has been the greatest vacation of my life. I finally conquered my fear of singing on stage while meeting a hot guy in the process. In the same day me and that boy not only became friends, but boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm finally happy about moving."

"You've moved before?"

"Oh yeah. Many times before this."

"How about we go inside and maybe we can talk about this." She nodded her head and kept hers arms around him. They walked into the house and sat on Troy's couch.

"Now tell me everything. Well what your comfortable telling me."

"Well really I've moved just about every where. My mom's company transfers her everywhere and anywhere. I've had the leave school and friends behind. I actually don't have many friends because I was never in one place long enough to make any. But my mom promised me that his time we wouldn't move until I graduated. She also promised me that every other time. So don't be shocked if that happens again."

"Wow that's a lot of moving around. And don't worry you've made at least one friend here. And you even have a boyfriend too. See it's not so bad. You've only been here about a day and you already have me."

"Wow who knew you were so sympathetic." At first he didn't realize she was joking but when he saw her smile, he understood.

"Well you know I may be a basketball boy but I have feelings too. It's just not many people know about them. I mean your about the only person who really knows the 'real' Troy Bolton."

"Then people don't know enough about you Troy. I mean you should've heard what I was called at my old schools. I was the 'freaky genius girl.' But what people didn't know was that I was really different underneath. No one really tried to get to know me."

"Well I tried to get to know you. And I found out your were an amazing girl." She smiled up at him and quickly kissed him.

"Yea and I'm glad you did. I should go back. My mom is probably wondering where I went."

"Yea oh and don't forget we go back to school in a few days. Don't worry I'll come and pick you up."

"Alright and what's the school name again?"

"East High Wildcats."

"Alright thanks I'll see you then."

"Bye Gabby"

"Bye Wildcat" With a quick kiss, Gabriella left to go back home. Troy stood at the door watching her walk away. He wondered how he was able to met such a perfect girl.

_I hope this lasts forever._

* * *

**Again thank you Ro10tom8os for the idea. I have decided to make this into a story. I don't know how many chapters there will be but probably a lot. I hope you guys like this chapter. And remember….READ AND REVIEW!!**


	3. I Love You

**Summary: Ever wondered what the beginning scene would be like if this were remixed. Check out this remixed story about when Troy and Gabriella first met. TxG**

**I have gotten some awesome reviews. There was one that stood out to me. It was by nothingmuch-47**

**Hey! Love the fact that you continued!! Its a really good story and it was a really good idea to make a remix of the movie! Oh and one more thing: Whatever happened to Gabis phone?? I mean she dropped it but never picked it up?? Umm... Wonder why? Maybe it has something to do with a really cute and hot boyfriend of hers?? Idk! Haha lol. Update soon!!**

**Hahaha loved it so much. Trust me if I saw a hot guy like that leaning on the door next door, I wouldn't care if I dropped my phone. Especially if it was Zac. **

**Anyway thanks for all the reviews im getting. I absolutely love this story. I think its my best yet.**

**Now enough with the talking, here is more of Start of Something New Remix!!**

* * *

It was the night before her first day of school. To say Gabriella was nervous would be an understatement. She was completely terrified. Would she make new friends in this school? Or would she been called the school's "Freaky Genius Girl" again? All of these questions and more floated through her head. She didn't even hear her bedroom open and a brown haired, blue eyed boy sit next to her.

"Hey."

"Oh hi I didn't hear you come in." He noticed that her voice didn't have its usually perkiness. And she didn't even bother to look up at him.

"Hey is something wrong?" All she did was nod her head. He knew something had to be wrong. He may not have known her for that long but he knew her enough to know when she was lying. "C'mon Gabs I know there is something wrong. You can tell me." She finally looked at him and he noticed tears threatening to fall. Without another word, he wrapped her up in a hug while she cried into his chest.

"Troy I-I'm scare-scared."

"Babe why are you scared?"

"I don't wanna be the schools freaky genius girl again. I don't want people to tease me like at my old school."

"Gabs don't worry I'll make sure no one makes fun of you."

"How are you going to do that. It's not like you can say something and everyone will leave me alone."

"That's exactly what is going to happen. I never told you this before. But being the basketball captain, I kinda rule the school."

"Wait don't tell me your like all the other basketball captains at my old schools. A player, cocky, ignorant, doesn't care about how others feel, gets with every girl in school." Troy smiles at Gabriella and intertwines their fingers. "Wait why are you smiling?"

"Because I think its funny that you would think I was like that. You'll be happy to hear that I'm the nicest basketball captain you've probably ever met."

"Good because I'd hate to go to school on Monday and hear people say 'I can't believe she is holding hands with East High's biggest heartbreaker.'

"Well I never said I wasn't a heartbreaker." He smiled slyly at her as she lightly punched his shoulder.

"Troy Bolton you are so full of it."

"Oh am I really?" She saw the smirk on his face and knew she was in trouble. She got up and ran around the room with Troy right behind her. Getting a burst of speed, Troy lightly tackled her on the bed and started tickling her.

"Troy-Troy stop it"

"Nah I think I'll keep going."

"Please stop"

"Hmm well maybe if you say 'Troy Bolton is not nor will he ever be a player because he is so in love with his girlfriend.' All of a sudden Gabriella stopped laughing and looked up at Troy.

"Did you just say…?" It took Troy a few minutes to realize what he just said. Then he realized that he just told Gabriella that he was 'so in love with her.'

"Wait…I…uh…I mean…I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." He got up and walked out of her balcony doors. She watched him go, without making an attempt to stop him.

* * *

It was Gabriella's first day at East High. She had been up since 6 because she was so nervous. Since yesterday her and Troy hadn't talked since. She was afraid that she had already lost him. She was just too shocked to hear what he said. Instead of Troy giving her a ride to school, her mom did. She walked into the school, got her schedule, found her locker, and walked to homeroom.

Throughout the whole day, she noticed that Troy was in all of her classes. And though every class she saw him looking back at her. All she did was slightly smile. It was finally lunch time. Even though it was only her first day, she knew she would have trouble paying attention during homeroom. She had a teacher name Mrs. Darbus. It seemed like she was way into drama then anyone else she had ever met. She was so in though that she didn't even notice someone come up behind her.

"Hey can I talk to you?" She turned around to see Troy with his hands in his pockets. He looked kind of nervous. Actually this was the first time they had talked all day.

"Uh…sure."

"Here I want to show you something first." He took her hand and lead her to an unknown destination. Before she knew it, he had led her up a few stairs and into what looked like a rooftop garden."

"Troy where are we?"

"Gabriella that doesn't matter. Right now I want to talk to you about something." he led her over to a bench and sat down.

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"About last night. Actually about what I said. When I said 'because he is so in love with his girlfriend' I didn't realize I said it. But it's true. I am so in love with my girlfriend. I know we haven't been going out that long, but I have this feeling. I've never felt this way about a girl before. And it kinda scares me. But I know how I feel about you. I'm in love with you Gabriella Montez."

"Troy..I..uhhh..I"

* * *

**How's that for a cliffhanger? Sorry I had to leave you hanging with a short chapter. I know your probably like 'OMG why can't she just tell us what Gabriella says?' But I love watching you want more. So what is Gabriella going to say. Is she 'so in love with her boyfriend?' or does she just like him? To find out all you need to do is click that little button in the corner that says "Submit Review"**


	4. Troy I Think We Should

**Summary: Ever wondered what the beginning scene would be like if this were remixed. Check out this remixed story about when Troy and Gabriella first met. TxG**

**I got another review that I took into consideration:**

**Crystal-FeyHeya!I think it's pretty good - a bit rushed (they meet n immediately become bf/gf...umm...), but good so far. I have a request - cn u not make her say 'yes' just yet? Pretty please? It's nicer to have some tension n stuff. More drama - Troy as 2 prove first that he's right for her cause she's scared or sumtin like that. Think about it...Luff, Ili xx (Update soon!)**

**I thought about it. I was going to have her say it back but then when I read this I got to thinking. I do need some drama in this story. **

**So I dedicate this chapter to Crystal-Fey who gave me the idea**

**And I also dedicate this chapter to ****ro10tom8os**** who helped me to make this wonderful chapter. YOU ROCK!!**

**Thank you guys!! :D**

* * *

"Look, Troy, I Uh." Gabi let go of Troy's hand and walked towards thebanister. She looked out as she collected her thought, then began slowly.

"Troy, I really like you. You've made this move better than I could have imagined. Its like I'm in some cheesy disney movie or something. **(sorry, i had to put that in for my own sake) **But life isn't a fairy tail Troy, and I don't want to pretend that it is." Troy stood up and walked over to her.

"What do you mean?"

"I just... Doesn't this feel too fast for you?"

"Maybe its more fast than usual, but I feel what I feel. And being with you has been the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I don't want tolose you Brie"

"And I agree, but... but I'm not ready to say those words yet. I want them to be meaningful."

"And they are! I mean it when I say I'm in love with you." Troy said,aggravated.

"It's only been a few days, Troy!"

"Gabriella, I know what I feel is real. I am in love with you."

"But I don't want to lie to you Troy. And if I told you I loved you, I'd belying. Because I don't, at least not yet. It's too soon for me to say thosewords, and all of this has happened so quickly. I really like you. Hell, I might even love you, but I don't know yet."

"So what do you want to do?"Gabriella was silent for a moment, as Troy watched and waited anxiously. "I want to take it slow."

Troy looked relieved at her answer. "Anything for you babe." Troy said, as he draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Starting with that." Gabriella shook off his arm and stepped away, to face him. "I don't want this to be a big deal. If you are as popular as you say,than you dating someone will be a big deal. A big deal that I don't want to deal with yet, as a new student."

"What are you saying?" Troy asked, worried.

"I think that maybe we should take some time apart, and see if the feelings we have for each other are real."

"Wait are you serious?"

"Troy I want to make this work. But I need some time to think things through."**(Try saying that 5 times fast :D) **

"Well if that's what you want then I guess its ok with me." She could see how badly he was trying not to cry. And she knew that Troy never cried unless it a big situation.

"Hey we can still hang out but it won't be as boyfriend/girlfriend."

"I don't know if can do that but I'll try. Is it alright if I can have one last kiss?" She nodded and he leaned down to capture her lips in a soft, sweet kiss. This kiss had to last until things were figured out.

"Just remember Gabs I do love you and I think I can do this. As long as we can still hang out, I'll be fine." She smiled up at Troy for the first time today.

"I know you do and I wish I could say it back to you. But I'm just not quite ready yet. I will be but I can't guarantee it will be in a few days. I need time and I'm glad you understand."

"I know you're not ready but I just wish you were. But I really care about you so I respect your decision."

"Thanks Troy. I'm surprised you took this the way you did. I thought you were going to get mad at me or something and then never talk to me again."

"Brie I could never get mad at you. One look at your face and everything is ok. You make all my problems go away."

"Aww Troy Bolton has a soft side. Who knew?" She giggled as he put a serious look on his face and puffed out his chest.

"Troy Bolton is a manly man and doesn't have a soft side. He is all man."

"Sure he is." They both laughed and walked back down just in time for their next class. Troy tried his best to not grab her hand and interlace their hands. Gabriella looked up at him and smiled. She knew he wanted to grab her hand. "Troy you can grab my hand." He looked at her shocked. How did she know that's what he wanted to do.

"Are you sure cause I mean technically we're not going out?"

"Yea I'm sure. We can still hold hands and not be going out."

"Alright but I'll try and resist trying to push you up against a locker and kiss you." He smiled as her heard her laugh. How he loved that sound.

"I'm sure you can do it Wildcat." As they walked down the hallway he slipped his hand into Gabby's and intertwined their fingers.

_Boy this is sure going to be hard for me_

**I bet you all hate me right now. You're like "How could she not let Gabriella say I love you back to Troy. Don't worry she might but not just yet. If you still want to read, click the little blue box and submit those review! :D**

* * *


	5. Explanation Time

**Summary: Ever wondered what the beginning scene would be like if this were remixed. Check out this remixed story about when Troy and Gabriella first met. TxG**

**I would like to thank every one who reads my story. You've really inspired me to keep this story going. I hope you keep reading and sending me those awesome reviews.**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!**

**And I'm sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. I've have been so busy with school and have had major writer's block for a while.**

* * *

"Gabriella, Shar and I think you should tell Troy how you feel. It's been a month since you two took a break."

"I don't know. I'm afraid that if I tell him, he might be over me by now. Why did I have to take a break? Why couldn't I have just told him the truth?"

"Wait Gabs you lied to Troy when he said that to you?

"Well yeah but only because I didn't want to relive something that happened before."

"What happened before? You know you can tell us." Sharpay and Taylor saw Troy coming around the corner. They mouthed for him to stay there. He stopped while Gabriella took a deep breath before continuing.

"When I lived in California, which was about 2 years ago, I had this boyfriend. And he told me that he loved me. I said it back to him because at that time I thought I did. Then a few weeks later I had to move. I went to tell him and when I did, he got all mad at me. He thought I had planned all of that. To tell him that I loved him and then break his heart. I was afraid that if I told Troy that then something like that might happen."

"But I thought you're mom said you weren't moving until graduation?"

"She's told me that multiple times. And every time we end up moving again." Troy finally understood why she didn't say anything. She was afraid that she would move again. He looked up to see the two girls hugging Gabriella. He assumed she was crying so he walked up to them.

"Hey girls is Gabriella alright?" He asked, even though he already knew.

"She was just telling us this story and then she started crying." Taylor answered, again even though Troy already knew. The two girls let go of Gabriella as Troy turned her around and wrapped his arms around her. He rubbed her back and whispered soothing words into her ear. After a few minutes Gabriella looked up at Troy and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry about your shirt." She pointed out the small damp spot on his shoulder

"Hey it's alright. Now you want to tell me what all this crying was about?" Even though he already knew, he wanted to hear it from Gabriella.

"Oh it's nothing. I'll tell you another time." She turned to smile at Sharpay and Taylor. "Thanks for listening guys." She placed a quick kiss on Troy's cheek before walking to her next class. The girls noticed Troy's face had fallen as she walked away

"Don't worry Troy. She'll tell you soon." Taylor reassured him as they walked down the hall to their separate classes. Troy to Chemistry while Taylor and Sharpay headed to History.

* * *

During class Gabriella was doing everything but paying attention. Her mind was on Troy. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Troy the truth or not. _I should tell him the truth, then he'll know why I lied to him. But he might me mad that I didn't tell him the truth. _She was knocked out of her thoughts when the teacher called her name.

"Ms. Montez what's the answer to question 14." Ms. Kay asked. Gabriella frantically looked around for her homework and looked at number 14.

"Umm false?"

"That's correct. But next time I hope that you're paying attention." Gabriella shrank in her seat as Troy looked back at her with a worried face. _Was she thinking about what happened earlier? _"Mr. Bolton eyes in front." Troy sighed as he turned back around in his seat and tired to focus on what Ms. Kay was she could get another word out, the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Gabriella grabbed her stuff and tried to get out without Troy seeing her.

"Hey Gabs wait up." Crap. That didn't work too well. She tried walking faster but he wasn't the basketball captain for a reason. He caught up to her within seconds. "Gabs what's wrong? Do you not want to walk with me?"

She wanted to say _No I'm afraid something will slip out so I'm avoiding you_ but instead this came out. "No it's just that I've got a lot on my mind right now." She watched as Troy casually wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Hey if you want to talk, I'll listen." She shot him a comforting smile before she wrapped her arm around his waist. They walked in silence as they approached Troy's car.

"As a matter of fact can you come over my house later. I do want to talk to you." Troy nodded as he picked up Gabriella's hand, intertwined their hands, and rested them on his thigh.

"Alright but why later. How about I just come over now?"

"Because I want to make sure that there will be no interruptions when I tell you this. My mom is going out later so I'll call you then." Troy nodded again as he leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead. As he pulled away, something inside of Gabriella stirred causing her to grab his face, engaging the two in a passionate kiss. It had been almost a month since they had kissed, and man did this feel good. Troy responded immediately and as eagerly as she did. The two continued to kiss as Gabriella moved over to run her fingers through Troy's hair. His hands moved from her hips to caressing her cheeks. The two didn't seem to want to stop at anytime. They had a lot of time to make up for. Before she knew what was happening, Gabriella's hands slipped under Troy's shirt and ran her hands over his abs.

"Oh Gabs, that feels so good." Troy moaned into the kiss. The two simultaneously pulled apart, their breath still ragged. Realization hit their faces as they realized what they had just done. The same thought passed their minds.

_Did we just kiss?_

"Umm well Troy I guess I should be going know. I'll see you later." She resisted the urge to place her lips on his again and walked to her front door. She turned around and offered Troy a small smile before his car disappeared. Now all Gabriella had to do was plan a way to tell Troy the truth. She just hoped that he would understand

* * *

It was exactly 8'oclock on the dot. Gabriella's mom was heading out for a business dinner, leaving Gabriella to call Troy. After 3 rings she heard his voice on the other end

"Hey Gabs" He seemed to have a cheerful tone to his voice.

"Hey Troy you seem extra happy. What's up?"

"What I can't be happy that I'm talking to my girl---" He stopped mid-sentence as he realized that he didn't know exactly what they were.

"Troy, it's okay that's actually what I want to talk to you about. Can you come over now?" She had actually smiled as he had almost called her his girlfriend, which he'd hopefully be able to say after tonight.

"Yea I'll be there in 10 minutes. Bye Gabs"

"Bye Troy" She hung up the phone as she took a breath. It was now or never. True to his word, 10 minutes later Gabriella heard a knock on her balcony door. She smiled again, he still took the same way. She opened the door and the two walked to Gabriella's bed.

"Alright there is something that I need to tell you. And I'd like it if you let me tell you the whole story before saying anything." Troy nodded his head and watched as she closed her eyes for a minute and opened her mouth to speak

"A few weeks ago when I told you that I didn't know if I loved yet, wasn't exactly the truth." Troy opened his mouth to speak but closed it as he remembered what she said. "Something happened to me a few years ago that I didn't want to relieve again. Before I start, please understand that I was afraid to tell you this that day. About 2 years ago I lived in California. I had been going out with this guy and he told me that he loved me. I said it back to him because well I thought I did. It turned out that a few weeks later I was moving to Kansas. I went to tell him that and he got mad at me. He said that I has planned all of that. To tell him that I loved him and then break his heart. I didn't want to tell you and then find out that I had to move again." By the end of the story, Gabriella had tears streaming down her face. Troy wrapped his arms around her, similar to what he had done earlier, and tried to comfort her. He placed kisses anywhere he could reach. Her cheeks, forehead, hair, temples, etc. He thought about what he wanted to say before he finally spoke.

"I understand Gabriella. If that had happened to me, I probably would've reacted similar to what you did."

"I knew you wouldn't understand that… Wait did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yes Gabriella. I do understand why you didn't tell me the truth. I can see how hard it was for you."

"You don't know how relieved I am that you said that. I thought you were going to be mad at me because I lied to you."

"Like I had told you that day, I couldn't never be mad at you Gabs." They both smiled at each other as the two leaned in and kissed. "So does this mean that I can call you my girlfriend again?"

"As long as I can call you my boyfriend again." She leaned in and the two shared another kiss. After they pulled back, Troy started to walk towards the balcony doors. Gabriella realized that she forgot something else.

"Troy I love you too."

* * *

**Sorry about the wait. I hope that this chapter makes it everything alright now. School has just been so hectic lately that I haven't had time to write a new chapter. But I finally finished the next chapter in SOSN Remix.**

**Remember...READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	6. The Anniversary of a Death

**Summary: Ever wondered what the beginning scene would be like if this were remixed. Check out this remixed story about when Troy and Gabriella first met. TxG**

**I have officially gotten rid of my writers block. I know exactly what direction I want this story to go in. This next chapter will be my absolute favorite. It is filled with so much Troyella FLUFF!!!**

**ENJOY!!!**

_Previously on SOSN Remix_

"_I understand Gabriella. If that had happened to me, I probably would've reacted similar to what you did."_

"_I knew you wouldn't understand that… Wait did you just say what I think you said?"_

"_Yes Gabriella. I do understand why you didn't tell me the truth. I can see how hard it was for you."_

"_You don't know how relieved I am that you said that. I thought you were going to be mad at me because I lied to you."_

"_Like I had told you that day, I couldn't never be mad at you Gabs." They both smiled at each other as the two leaned in and kissed. "So does this mean that I can call you my girlfriend again?"_

"_As long as I can call you my boyfriend again." She leaned in and the two shared another kiss. After they pulled back, Troy started to walk towards the balcony doors. Gabriella realized that she forgot something else._

"_Troy I love you too."_

* * *

Troy immediately stopped in his tracks and turned around. He had to make sure he heard her right. "Did you just say that you love me?"

"Yes I did. I love you Troy Bolton." Troy smiled as she said those words around. He ran up to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and spun her around. Gabriella's giggles filled the air, mixing in with Troy's laughter. Troy placed her back on the ground, placing a loose curl behind her ear.

"I love you too Gabriella Montez. I really do." Both were smiles as they leaned in to share a kiss. All the emotions they were feeling were pored out in this kiss.

Gabriella woke up the next morning and tried to get up but a pair of arms held her down. She turned around to see Troy sleeping soundly behind her. She smiled, remembering the events that happened last night. She softly brushed the hair away from his eyes.

"Troy, you have to get up." He slightly moaned a protest before pulling her closer. "Troy we have to get ready for school." Another protest and again he tried to pull her closer. She decided to try a different approach. She waited till he was fully asleep before placing her lips right below his ear. She gently nibbled on the skin, earning a moan from the sleeping teenager. As she moved down his neck, she slowly increased the pressure of her bites. After a few minutes, she felt two hands grab her face and before she knew it Troy's lips were attacking her own.

"If you wake me up like that all the time, I'll sleep here every night." Gabriella smiled as Troy's lips descended to her neck.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea Troy. Now c'mon you're up and its time to go" But she wasn't making her point too clear, as she was holding Troy's head right were it was. He continued his previous activities, gradually lowering his lips. When Gabriella realized where he was heading, she immediately pulled away from his grasp. "Troy if you continue, I don't think we'll be heading to school today."

"Who says I want to go to school today? I was thinking we could just hang here today." As Troy tried to reattach his lips to their previous spot, Gabriella immediately jumped off the bed

"You do realize that my mom is still here." Troy face paled as he had forgotten that little detail. "Yeah I thought so. Now I'll be nice and let you get ready here. And don't worry I have some of your clothes here." She stopped as she realized that she had just admitted something that she wanted to keep a secret.

"So you like to steal my clothes? I've been wondering were they had gone." He went over to her bottom drawer, and found some of his shirts and his Wildcat hoodie lying in there.

"I'm sorry its just wearing them makes me feel wrapped up in your arms and they smell just like you and I can't help it." He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do they make you feel like this?" She felt the warmth of Troy's body against her and smiled while nodding. Then she realized that Troy slept in his boxers so she also felt a little something else.

"Umm Troy please tell me that that's your cell phone poking me in the back of the thigh." Troy looked down and saw what she was talking about. He immediately backed a few steps away from her.

"You--You don't mind if I us--use your shower first do you?" Troy face was crimson red. Still frozen Gabriella nodded as Troy dashed into the bathroom. She quickly sat down and took a few calming breaths.

She knew what had been poking her in the thigh and it wasn't Troy's cell phone.

He was _hard _because of her.

* * *

After an embarrassing morning, the two were walking to homeroom. Troy was still a little embarrassed about the morning event. Gabriella could tell so she stopped walking just before they hit homeroom.

"Troy can I say something before we go in?" He nodded as Gabriella continued. "I know you're still a little embarrassed about what happened earlier but it's alright. I actually thought it was kind of hot. I mean I never knew I could do that to you."

"Gabs you do all kinds of things to me. But I don't think this is the place to talk about it. I'm kind of starting to feel like I did this morning" He looked around sheepishly hoping nobody was near.

"Well maybe I can just solve that problem for you."

"If we were anywhere else I would totally take you up on that offer but this isn't a great place for that."

"Well that's what the rooftop garden is for." Her hands were getting dangerously close to Troy's jeans.

"Gabs please I'd take you up on that offer later but right now lets just get to homeroom." Gabriella smirked as she noticed how Troy shifted every few seconds. She took his hand and walked into homeroom. Instead of sitting on his lap like she usually did, she went back to her seat and put her head on the desk. Troy noticed this and took the seat nearest to her. "Hey it's alright I said I'll take that offer later."

"No that's not it. I just remembered what happened today." She lifted her head up and he saw the tears threatening to fall.

"What happened today?"

"Today is the anniversary of my dad's death." And with that she burst out in sobs. Troy quickly wrapped his arms around her and tightly held her in his arms. As this happened the rest of the gang walked into the room. Sharpay was the first one to notice Gabriella.

"Hey Troy is everything alright with Gabriella?" The rest of the gang looked to see Gabriella tightly secured in Troy's arms. They all gathered around the two as Gabriella's cries decreased. She pulled away to see her friends around her.

"Gabriella are you alright?" Taylor asked. She had never seen her friend that upset. Instead of Gabriella answering automatically, she turned to Troy hoping for help. It was silent for a second before Troy nodded and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Today was the anniversary of Gabriella's dad's death." Gasps were heard throughout the gang while a few 'I'm so sorry' and 'I feel so bad's were also said. Gabriella smiled as best as she could, her way of saying 'It's alright'

"Gabs everyone here loves you and we'll be here if you need us. And trust me if I know Troy the way I think I do then he loves you and cares about you more than anybody he's ever gone out with. He'll listen if you need to talk so just trust him." Everyone turned to Chad shocked. That was the most honest and sincerest thing he had ever said. Gabriella got up, walked over to Chad, and hugged him. Troy smiled at his best friend and watched as he comforted his girlfriend in his arms. "Troy take care of her today. She'll really appreciate it. I know she really loves you too."

"He's right Troy I really do love you a lot. And I'd really appreciate it if you listen to what Chad says. He doesn't have these moments very often." Everybody laughed as Gabriella walked over to Troy. He held his arms out as she walked straight into them and held onto his waist tight. And as if this were a scene from a movie**(Or maybe a story controlled by me =]) **The gang clapped as the two were in a tight embrace, Troy whispering soothing words into her ear. They did here one specific phrase. "I love you too Gabriella. And I'm here whenever you need me."

The gang walked around the two as they all joined in a group hug.

* * *

**I know it's not the best chapter but the idea just came to me. I had to end the chapter there because it was such a perfect moment. I'm actually surprised that I got another chapter in so quickly. I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**

**I'd like to thank everybody who has stuck with this story since I decided to change this from a one-shot. You guys have been a big help. And if you ever have any ideas, don't be afraid to PM me. **

**READ AND REVIEW!!! **

**Ariel =]**


	7. Gabriella and Chad

**Summary: Ever wondered what the beginning scene would be like if this were remixed. Check out this remixed story about when Troy and Gabriella first met. TxG**

**I love ideas so if you have anything that you think would help this story don't be afraid to tell me. This story has been based on ideas I get from different people. I wouldn't even have this story if I didn't listen to someone's idea.**

**Anyway… ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Throughout the day, it seemed that Troy and Gabriella were attached at the hip. Whenever they saw each other, Gabriella would cling to Troy as if her life depended on it. Although Troy didn't mind he was starting to get a little worried about her. During lunch he took her up to the rooftop garden to talk.

"Hey do you mind if I ask you something?" Gabriella nodded as they walked over to sit on the bench. He waited until she placed her head on his shoulder before speaking. "I know today is not a good day for you but it seems to me that you've kind of been attached to me a lot today and I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm sorry its just that I already lost my dad and I don't want to lose anybody else, especially you. Remembering about what happened today just made me think that the same thing could happen to you."

"Hey I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you. There's nothing to worry about I promise I'll always be here." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a comforting hug.

"Troy do you mind if today I just walk home by myself? I think I wanna be alone for a while."

"Yeah that's fine but if you need me for anything just call. I don't care what time it is, I'll be there."

"You really are the best boyfriend ever. I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabriella." They shared a kiss before the bell interrupted their private moment.

Later on that day Gabriella was walking home from school. She heard a car stop next to her and she figured it was Troy but she was surprised when the window was rolled down.

"Hey stranger why are you walking all alone? I figured Troy would have drove you home. Do I have to go kick his butt for not taking you home." Gabriella laughed as she walked up to Chad's car.

"Don't worry I told him that I wanted to walk home. I wanted to be alone for a little while. You don't have to go kick his butt. But if you do see him make sure he knows that I'm not avoiding him, I just need to think over some things. And trust me he'll know what it means. And thanks for what you said earlier."

"No problem I have to take care of my lil sis when she needs me. And I'll tell him since I'm meeting him at his house. I hope everything goes well with your thinking." She smiled and waved as Chad drove away

**A few hours later**

"Hey can you come over. I can't do this alone anymore." After a few hours by herself, her mom was out with a few friends, Gabriella needed somebody there with her.

"Of course I'll be there in a few minutes. Do you want me to use the balcony or the front door?"

"I'd like it if you used the balcony."

"Alright I'll see you soon." A few minutes later she heard a knock on her balcony door. She walked over and opened the door to reveal…

"Thanks for coming over Chad. I didn't want Troy to worry about me even more than he probably is right now."

"No problem like I said earlier I have to take care of my little sister when she needs me. So what exactly is wrong?"

"I just needed someone to talk to. I couldn't stand behind alone. And I wanted Troy to not worry so I just called you."

"That's alright. So what do you want to talk about?" Gabriella and Chad had never really hung out by themselves before.

"I guess we could just talk about whatever we want. We don't really get the chance to hang out much."

"Yea it is pretty great. So I do have a question. How are you and Mr. Basketball Boy doing?" Gabriella smiled as she thought of Troy. She didn't notice that Chad had sent a message to Troy before he asked that question

"We're are doing great. Everything is wonderful. He's been so nice and sweet to me. And I know you probably don't want to hear about all this stuff either. But I don't know what I would do without him. He's just been so helpful but I never know how to tell him this" She didn't notice that the basketball star himself was listening on her balcony.

"Well you don't have to worry about telling me anymore." Gabriella turned her head to see Troy standing outside her room. She then turned to see Chad smiling.

"Chad I told you I didn't want him here. I didn't want him to worry about me."

"Gabs it's obvious who you really wanted to talk to. I just helped you along. But I think I should be going now. See you Hoops." Troy and Chad did their 'handshake' before Chad left. Gabriella sat on the bed, her back facing Troy.

"Gabriella please look at me. I know you probably don't want me here but at least acknowledge me or something." Without turning her back, she spoke.

"Troy I called Chad for a reason. I didn't want to talk to you because I know what would happen. We'd talk and you were casually throw in a question to see if I was alright. I'd start crying and you would wrap your arms around me and tell me everything was going to be ok. I just wanted to talk to someone who would just talk to me like nothing happened."

"Oh I guess I'll just go then. I'll talk to you later…or well tomorrow I guess." Gabriella watched as he walked out of her bedroom door, his hand hanging a little lower than usual. She felt bad for what had happened, but she just let him walk away.

* * *

The next day had been a Saturday. Usually this was a 'Troy and Gabriella Movie Night' but ever since yesterday the two hadn't spoken. Both wanted to talk but were afraid to make the first move. Over at one of the houses a cell phone had rang with their special ring tone. Someone had made the first move

**Troy-Bold **_Gabriella-Italics_

"_Hello?"_

"**Hey Gabriella" **Came Troy's timid response

"_Oh hey Troy. Is everything alright?"_

"**Honestly no Gabs. I hate us not talking. I hate waking up and reaching for my phone only to pull back and remember yesterday. I hate…**

"_Troy I understand. You hate not being able to talk to me. And I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday."_

"**It's alright Brie. I should have just let you be by yourself."**

"_So Troy are we still on for our movie night?" _Gabriella smiled as she heard Troy's chuckle on the other end

"**Of course we still are. Nothing could cancel our famous 'Troy and Gabriella Movie Night.' So I'll see you at 7?"**

"_Yeah I'll see you then. Oh and Troy, I love you."_

"**I love you too Gabriella." **

Simultaneous clicks were heard as both teens closed their phones, smiles upon their faces.

* * *

**Well these chapters seem to be going no where right now. But don't worry soon enough I'll have better chapters. I'm building up to something. Here's a preview of next chapter.**

_"How could you hide this from me Troy? You knew I was going to find out sooner or later. But you choose you stay quiet. Why?"_

_"I don't know Gabs but there have been many things that you've hidden from me and I found out. I don't see why you're reacting like this."_

_"Don't even try and turn the tables on me Troy and right now its Gabriella to you. You don't have the right to call me Gabs. Not after this little stunt. I'm getting tired of fighting with you. I don't think I can handle it for much longer. But right now I can't even talk to you." Gabriella started walking out of Troy's room only to be pulled back._

_"You really think I was going to pretend this never happened. I can never forget that day. But what you don't understand is that its hard for me to tell that story. Don't you think what happened was bad enough that I don't want to relive again. I just want to know why you're reacting this way. I've already gone through enough Gabriella and I can't handle it anymore. It's tearing me up inside whenever I think about it. And becasue it happened on this day not too long ago. But I bet you didn't even know that." Troy's smirk grew even bigger when he realized Gabriella was speechless. "Yea I thought so. Why don't you go think about that? And maybe you'll rethink the way you reacted."_

**I bet you guys think Troy is pretty rude right there. But after you here what he is talking about you may not think that. I hope you are still enjoying this story and may you review is up to you. But I'd prefer if I got a few reviews before I put up the next chapter. And trust me you guys want the next chapter. Major suprise and drama!!!**

**Ariel =]**


	8. Troy's Lie

**Summary: Ever wondered what the beginning scene would be like if this were remixed. Check out this remixed story about when Troy and Gabriella first met. TxG**

**I have some interesting ideas for this story. There is going to be a bit more drama for Troy and Gabriella and it will do some damage between them. Based on that preview, you are probably itching for a new chapter. And trust me what happened to Troy is something you would never expect. And before I start the chapter, I changed the beginning a little so it's somewhat different from the preview.**

**Anyway… ENJOY!!!**

* * *

When you find out something about your boyfriend that he had never told you before, wouldn't you be a bit angry? If you said yes, then you know exactly how Gabriella feels right now. She learned something about Troy that he had never mentioned before.

"How could you hide this from me Troy? You knew I was going to find out sooner or later. But you choose to stay quiet. Why?"

"I don't know Gabs but there have been many things that you've hidden from me and I found out. I don't see why you're reacting like this."

"Don't even try and turn the tables on me Troy and its Gabriella to you. I'm tired of fighting with you. I don't think I can handle it for much longer. But right now I can't even talk to you." Gabriella turned away from Troy only to be turned back around.

"You really think I was going to pretend this never happened. I can never forget that day. But what you don't understand is that its hard for me to tell that story. Don't you think what happened was bad enough that I don't want to relive again. I just want to know why you're reacting this way. I've already gone through enough Gabriella and I can't handle it anymore. It's tearing me up inside whenever I think about it. And because it happened on this day not too long ago. But I bet you didn't even know that." Troy walked out of Gabriella's house while she stayed on the couch, speechless.

Now to really understand this we would have to go back a few days.

**Saturday Night**

"Gabriella do we have to watch this movie?" Gabriella had tricked Troy into watching _Titanic _with her.

"Troy you promised me that this week it was my choice. And that you wouldn't whine."

"I'm not whining Gabs. I'm just expressing my opinion in a different way than usual."

"Troy that's exactly what whining is so you might as well admit it."

"Why do you always have to be right? Can't I be right for once."

"How about the next time you're point makes sense, you can be right?" A smile crossed his face before he figured out what she really meant. But he decided to let it slide. He wrapped his arms back around her as they turned back to the movie. Although Troy's eyes had drifted back to the girl in his arms. "You know Troy I'm glad we stopped fighting. Truth be told, I really hate when we do. That's why I'm also glad we promised to tell each other the truth about everything."

"Yea Gabs me too." Honestly Troy did have something hidden from her. Something about his past that he had only told one person before. And he was afraid that she might find out one day. But for now he wanted everything to be perfect.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

**Monday Morning**

We were walking down the hallway, on our way to homeroom. Troy had been acting very weird lately. Every time I brought up that I was glad everything was back to normal, he seemed to stiffen up.

I was afraid that something was bothering him. But I decided to let him tell me instead.

"Alright everyone settle down. I have some important announcements." I tuned out the rest of Mrs. Darbus' speech. I was too focused on what was wrong with Troy. _Maybe it was something I did. No he seemed perfectly fine last weekend when we hung out. _

"Miss Montez." I snapped out of my trance as I noticed I was the only one left in the class. "The homeroom bell has rung. Now unless you need to talk to me, I suggest you get going." Grabbing my stuff, I got up and walked out the door to see Taylor waiting but Troy was no where to be found. And as if Taylor read my mind,

"He had to get to basketball practice. Are you alright cause you seemed spaced out in there."

"Yeah I just have some stuff on my mind right now. But it's nothing to worry about."

"Alright but we better get to class before we're late." We hurriedly ran to our next class and got there just before the bell rang.

"It's nice to see that my 2 ace students made it just on time." Mr. Smith, my Chemistry teacher, commented.

All throughout the day, I wasn't focused at all. I was spacing out so many times. My teachers seemed to be concerned since I usually am paying attention. I was still thinking about Troy. What worried me the most was that he wasn't talking to me at all. He seemed to be ignoring me actually.

**Troy's POV**

Tomorrow is the day. The day it happened when I was just turning 15. I can't believe I still haven't told Brie the truth yet. But I don't know if I should tell her. Although something seemed to be wrong with her today too.

_We were walking to homeroom and everything seemed fine. But she would still bring up that she was glad we were not fighting. I mean I was happy too but it just made me feel guiltier._

_While we were in homeroom, she seemed to space out though. When the homeroom bell rang she didn't get up. I tried to wait for her but I had to get to practice or my dad would yell at me. So I told Taylor to tell Gabs why I wasn't waiting._

_In some classes I had with her, she wasn't paying attention at all. Every time the teachers would call her name, she wouldn't answer. After a while the teachers just gave up and let her be. There was no way I could tell her what was bothering me when something seemed to be bothering her._

_Maybe I'd try and talk to her later _

"Hey Hoops you in there." I realized that the basketball that was in my hands had been snatched out. I shook my head and remembered I was in my backyard shooting hoops with Chad.

"Yeah sorry my mind is just somewhere else today." I forgot to mention that Chad is the one that knows about that day.

"Dude you have to tell Gabriella before it's too late. She's just going to get mad if she finds out before you tell her."

"I know Chad but it's just so hard for me to tell her. It happened so long ago and I don't want to relieve everything."

"I know Troy but knowing Gabs, she'll help you through this. Just like you helped her a few days ago." Chad had a point there. I helped her get through the day that her dad died years ago. Maybe I should tell her.

**No One's POV**

Later on that day while Troy was in his room, the doorbell rang. Not hearing it, his mom decided to answer it.

"Hey Gabriella. Troy's upstairs in his room."

"Oh I'm not here for Troy. I left something in the basement the other day. He said I could come pick it up today."

"Alright well you know the way. Just be careful because we both know that Troy hasn't cleaned that place in years." Both women laughed as Gabriella walked downstairs. Retrieving her jacket, she noticed a picture on the wall that she had never seen before. Walking closer she saw a younger version of Troy with his parents. But they didn't look like Jack and Lucille. Deciding to ask Lucille herself, she went back upstairs.

"Lucille can I ask you a question?" Lucille turned to see Gabriella with a questionable look.

"Yeah sure honey. What is it?"

"That picture downstairs. Who are the people that Troy is standing with?" Gabriella noticed that Lucille's face seemed to pale at that question.

"Oh dear, Troy hasn't told you yet? Well it's not my place to tell you but seems at Troy didn't. Before I start I want to let you know that Jack and I, aren't Troy's real parents. His last name isn't really Bolton." Gabriella was shocked at what she was hearing. Troy never told her that. "Something happened when he was 15..."

_**Flashback**_

_Troy had just turned 15. His parents were getting ready to go out to a party._

"_Troy, honey I'm sorry we have to cut your party short. Are you going to be alright with us leaving?"_

"_Yes mom I'll be fine. I was just going to have Chad stay over it that was alright." Chad and Troy had been best friends since kindergarten. _

"_Yes that's fine. His parents are going too so they'll be here any minute." As if on cue, the door bell rang signaling their arrival. "That should be them." Lucille opened up the door to find the Danforth and Chad standing outside._

"_Hey I hope it's alright if Chad stays here tonight." Mrs. Danforth, Karen, said_

"_Actually we were just about to ask you guys the same question." Chad walked inside after greeting Troy's parents, and Troy and him did their handshake. "Now you boys be good. I left dinner in the freezer and there is money for emergencies only. I expect you'll be in bed no later than 11:00. We'll won't be back until at least 2." The boys agreed and their parents left them, locking the door in the process._

"_So I'm guessing this means we're not going to bed at 11. We're using the money for pizza. And we're just going to pretend we ate that dinner?"_

"_Exactly Chad. Now how about I go order that pizza and you can set up the video games. You did bring your new game right."_

"_Yup Baseball With The Pro's. It an awesome game. You can actually put yourself in the game and play with all the pro's." Troy grabbed the phone and ordered their pizza. Extra Cheese and Extra Pepperoni. After ordering the two played Chad's new game._

"_Man this game is awesome. You always seem to have the best games Chad."_

"_Well that's what happens when your dad works at a video game store. He gets to try all the best games."_

"_You are so lucky. My dad just works at the school as a basketball coach. I wish he worked at a video game store. I have stupid games."_

"_Troy just come down to the store. I'm sure my dad will hook you up with some good games." _

"_That would be great. I definitely need some better games." The boys grabbed both controllers and started playing._

_Troy and Chad had just finished their pizza and got rid of all the evidence. It was a little after 11. Hearing the phone ring Troy figured it would be his mom calling to check in._

_**Troy-BoldItalic **_**Unknown Caller-Bold**

"_**Hello?"**_

"**Hi is this the Jackson residence?"**

"_**Yes but may I ask who this is?"**_

"**I'm from the Albuquerque General Hospital. We have a Mr. and Mrs. Jackson here."**

"_**What's going on? What happened?" **__At this moment Troy was very concerned. Chad looked on a he watched Troy's face._

"**We're sorry to say that Mr. and Mrs. Jackson died tonight. It seemed they were headed to a party and a drunk driver collided with their vehicle. They had died on impact."**

"_**Oh alright. Thanks for calling."**_

"**We're sorry son. There was nothing we could do." **_Troy placed the phone back on the hook. He walked over to the couch and placed his head in his hands._

"_Hey Troy what happened?" Troy's head came back up with tears streaming down his face._

"_Chad that was the hospital. My parents died in a car accident." Chad came over a gave Troy a 'man' hug._

"_That's horrible Troy. Did they catch the guy who hit them?"_

"_I don't know. The guy didn't say anything about that. I just know they were hit by a drunk driver."_

_End Flashback_

Gabriella herself had tears in her eyes as she listened to this story. She couldn't believe such a thing had happened to Troy.

"I can't believe something like that happened to Troy. He must have been so scared."

"He was. When we adopted him, it took some time till he was comfortable with us. It was so hard for him to get used to life without his biological parents."

"Do you mind if I go talk to him?"

"I don't think right now is a good time Gabriella. He's just not really up for a visitor. I'm sure he'll talk to you tomorrow." Gabriella said goodbye to Lucille and walked out of the Bolton residence.

Tomorrow couldn't have come soon enough. The story of Troy's parents was still going through Gabriella's head. All day Gabriella wanted to go over to Troy and just hug him. Instead she asked him to come over her house later. He agreed.

As she waited for Troy to come over, many things went through her head.

_Should I tell him everything is fine? Or I've been there before?_

But when Troy came to her door, anger seemed to come out of her.

_

* * *

_

Now that you've been caught up, lets go back to Gabriella's house.

Gabriella still sat on her couch. Lucille hadn't told her that today was the day it happened. But for some reason, she still was mad at Troy. They had promised that there would be no more secrets. But the fact that he kept something this huge from her just made her think that he didn't care.

Maybe he really didn't.

Maybe this was his way of telling her.

Maybe they really weren't meant to be.

* * *

**I bet you all hate me right now. I had to put some drama into this story. And trust me, it took me a while to think of all this. I hope you guys still read after this. Even if I won't have some Troyella for a while.**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Ariel =]**


	9. Friends?

**Summary: Ever wondered what the beginning scene would be like if this were remixed. Check out this remixed story about when Troy and Gabriella first met. TxG**

**I know you all think that I forgot about this story, but I haven't. My computer is temporarily missing so I'm on my brothers' laptop. Anyway I'm going to have this little thing between Troy and Gabriella go on for a little while. There will be no current fluff but I will use flashbacks so you still get that Troyella cuteness.

* * *

**

_Previously on SOSNR_

_Now that you've been caught up, lets go back to Gabriella's house._

_Gabriella still sat on her couch. Lucille hadn't told her that today was the day it happened. But for some reason, she still was mad at Troy. They had promised that there would be no more secrets. But the fact that he kept something this huge from her just made her think that he didn't care._

_Maybe he really didn't._

_Maybe this was his way of telling her._

_Maybe they really weren't meant to be._

Currently on SOSNR

After a week, the two teens still weren't talking. Things weren't official about a break-up but there were many rumors going around

"I heard Troy got tired of waiting around for her so he dumped her."

"I heard that Gabriella slept with the entire basketball team and lied to Troy about it."

"I heard that…"

"Would everybody shut their mouths!!? We can hear you." Sharpay was never the quiet one. She had been there for Gabriella ever since she heard about what happened. Gabriella looked over and saw Troy at his locker. She sighed as she remembered memories that happened there.

_Flashback_

_Troy was getting his books out of his locker when he felt two hands cover his eyes._

"_Guess who?" He smiled as he heard that beautiful voice._

"_Well Chad doesn't have that sweet of a voice; Zeke and Jason are in the gym; and Taylor and Sharpay aren't here yet so I'm going to say that it's my beautiful girlfriend." Troy reached up and grabbed her heads while turning her around. He was met with her smiling face. "I was right so what's my prize?"_

"_Oh I have something in mind for that." With that she closed the distance between their lips, initiating a soft kiss. Troy turned around, forcing her back to be against the lockers whilst his arms locked her in. Getting caught up in each other, they didn't realize the rest of the gang had showed up._

"_Isn't it too early to be sucking each others face?" There were two different reactions as the two pulled way. Troy moaned in frustration and Gabriella looked down with an evident blush on her face._

"_For one she's my girlfriend so I have the right to kiss her whenever I want. Two we didn't see each other all weekend so that's a lot of kissing to make up for. In fact…" Troy turned back around and placed a short kiss on her lips. "I'd get used to it for today Chad."_

_Chad groaned as they all walked to homeroom. Troy pulled Gabriella's hand back, holding her from going anywhere._

'_We'll catch us with you guys in a minute. I gotta talk to Brie for a minute and yes Chad there will be talking involved." Troy waited until the gang was farther away before turning back to Gabriella. "Are you alright? You just seem a little quiet."_

"_It's just that we've only been going out for a little over 2 weeks and I'm still kind of new to all of this relationship stuff. I'm not used to all of the attention."_

"_Hey it's alright." He used his fingers to lift her chin up. He smiled as he saw the innocent look in her eyes. "I know that it's hard to grasp on to all of this stuff but I'll be here to help you through. It may take time but you're worth it. I know you well enough to have complete faith that in time you'll get used to it." Gabriella was completely speechless so she just brought Troy's head down and kissed him_

"_That had to be the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."_

"_Well just sometimes I say things that amaze people." Gabriella slapped Troy's arm as the two walked down the hallway, laughing._

_End Flashback_

Troy watched as Gabriella walked by his seat without giving him a second glance. He remembered the days he would stop her and pull her down onto his lap.

_Flashback_

_Troy Bolton waited patiently for his girlfriend of at least a month to get to homeroom. He had an early practice so he wasn't able to pick her up in the morning. She texted him, letting him know that she had gotten a ride from Taylor and would be there in a few minutes._

"_Well look whose already here. Mr. Troy Bolton."_

"_Why if it isn't Mrs. Gabriella Montez." Gabriella walked over towards Troy's desk. She waited as Troy moved his book bag and grabbed her waist, pulling her onto his lap. She felt Troy's breath as he brought his mouth up to her ear. "I'm sorry about the unscheduled practice. My dad just told me this morning." He kissed her temple in greeting._

"_It's fine; I got a ride here now didn't I?" She turned her head in time to meet Troy's lips._

"_Do I always have to see you two kiss? It still grosses me out." Troy laughed as he placed his head on Gabriella's shoulder._

_End Flashback_

There were so many memories in the school, alone, for the two. Every where they went, a different memory popped up. During lunch Gabriella decided to go to the rooftop garden. She didn't know, though, that Troy was already up there. When she walked up, she saw Troy sitting on the bench. Before she could walk away, Troy spoke up.

"Hey Gabs can I talk to you?" Gabriella inwardly sighed as he noticed her arrival. She turned around with a fake smile on her face.

"Sure Troy. What is it?"

"I know we haven't really talked in a while. But I wish things could go back to normal. Just me and you." This was what Gabriella was afraid of.

"Troy I don't think things could ever go back to normal. Its just that I'm tired of the lies. We promised that we would always be truthful. You lied to me every time I said how happy I was that we were putting things behind us. After I found out about that, I lost trust in you. And that's something that is hard to get back. I just really need more time to think about us."

"So what are you trying to say? Are you breaking up with me?"

"I don't know really. I'm not sure what I really want right now. I wish I could trust you enough to try and work things out, but I just can't. Right now I'd just really like us to try and be friends. Without all of the lovey-dovey stuff. Just plain old friends."

"I'd like that a lot Gabs. I really would." And for the first time that day, Gabriella actually smiled a real smile. On impulse Gabriella hugged Troy. But when she realized it, she still didn't let go. It actually felt good to hug him.

* * *

"And then she just walked away while every one was still laughing at her. It was hilarious." It was the usual movie night for Troy and Gabriella.

"That's horrible Troy. You should've helped her, not laughed at her."

"Hey if you would've seen it then you would have laughed." He then looked at her face. "Or not. Well you're sense of humor is weird so I shouldn't ask you."

"Excuse me Troy. What did you just say?" Before he had time to react, Gabriella jumped on his back. Running around the house, they both landed on Troy's bed. With Troy on top of Gabriella. They were both still laughing as they caught their breaths. When Gabs opened her eyes, she saw Troy looking down at her. Without thinking Troy leaned down and kissed her. At first Gabriella slid her arms up to run her fingers through his hair. But then she pulled away, realizing what happened. "I knew this was going to happen. I was going to get caught up in the moment and do this. I can't do this Troy; this is just too much for me."

"Wait Gabs…" But she had already left. "Man why did I have to kiss her. I just ruined the whole friendship thing. We were having so much fun." Troy sighed as he closed his eyes, trying to forget what just happened.

**Bold-Gabriella **_Italics-Taylor_

_Hey Gabs. Whats up?_

**He kissed me Taylor. He really kissed me **Immediately Taylor knew what she was talking about.

_What??!! I thought you made it clear that you guys were just friends_

**I did or at least I thought I had. I just jumped on his back and he ran around the house until we fell on his bed. He was on top of me. Then he just leaned down and kissed me**

_Well what did you do?_

**At first I reacted like I normally do. I kissed him back but then I pushed him away and ran out of his house. But I have a problem Taylor**

_What is it Gabs?_

**It felt so good and I don't want it to. I can't go back there Tay I just can't **

_Gabriella calm down. You and Troy still have some issues to solve. Just take some time apart from each other and sort your personal things out. Maybe if you guys wait then things could happen again_

**Thanks Taylor. I really needed that. Bye**

_Bye Gabs

* * *

_

**Bold-Troy **_Italics-Chad_

_Hey man I thought you hung out with Gabs tonight?_

**Dude I kissed her and I just made everything worse**

_Whoa man. Why you'd kiss her?_

**I don't know. I just got caught up in the moment and everything. It felt just like old times with her. Just me and Gabs; like it used to be. I got that same feeling I always get with her **

_I don't what to say man. You might just have to let Gabriella think about this. _

**I had a feeling you were going to say that. I never should've kissed her; we were having so much fun with just being friends. I'm pretty sure I just ruined it.**

_Like I said Troy, you just have to let things sort themselves out. There is nothing you can really do_

**Yeah I realized that. I'm just going to have to give Gabs some time alone. Thanks for trying to help man. I'll talk to you later**

_Later man.

* * *

_

**Well I bet this was quite the chapter. They tried to be friends but it just couldn't work. And as I said before, there will be less fluff for a while. I want to drag this out. I mean Troy has some things to work out and so does Gabriella. There are also trust issues going on.**

**Again I apologize for the long wait. I just got my computer back today so I should be able to update much sooner now. Hope you haven't forgotten about this story**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**Ariel (:**


	10. The Talks

**Summary: Ever wondered what the beginning scene would be like if this were remixed. Check out this remixed story about when Troy and Gabriella first met. TxG**

**I know you guys are probably wondering why Gabriella is acting the way she is. I just thought it would be a good turn of events. Now Troy is the sensitive one while Gabriella is acting like the tough one. Hope you still like the story with this change.**

* * *

_Previously on SOSNR_

_Gabriella and Taylor_

**He kissed me Taylor. He really kissed me **_Immediately Taylor knew what she was talking about_

_What??!! I thought you made it clear that you guys were friends_

**I did or at least I thought I had. I just jumped on his back and he ran around the house until we fell on his bed. He was on top of me. Then he just leaned down and kissed me.**

_Well what did you do?_

**At first I reacted like I normally do. I kissed him back but then I pushed him away and ran out of his house. But I have a problem Taylor**

_What is it Gabs?_

**It felt so good to kiss him again but I wish it hadn't. I just can't go back there**

**Troy and Chad**

**Dude I kissed her and I just made everything worse**

_Whoa man. Why'd you kiss her?_

**I don't know. I just got caught up in the moment and everything. It felt just like old times with her. Just me and Gabs; like it used to be. I got that same feeling I always get with her**

Currently on SOSNR

Gabriella lay in bed, still thinking about the events that had taken place yesterday. She was having fun hanging out with Troy. But then he had to kiss her. She had to admit that it did feel good. The only problem was that she was still mad at him. Maybe

Troy paced his room, the events from yesterday playing over in his head. He was having a great time hanging out with Gabs. But then he just kissed her. She was right under him, looking up at him. And that laugh just made him want to kiss her. He couldn't understand, though, why she was still made at him. So he kissed her when he shouldn't have, but he just wanted her to be his again.

Over at the local café were Chad and Taylor. Both had gotten a call from either Troy or Gabriella last night. They decided to meet and figure out what was really going on

"Hey Tay thanks for coming."

"No problem Chad. I'm really worried about Gabriella." The two walked over to the closest booth. "She's acting all tough about this whole situation. Normally she would be all sad and avoiding contact with the world."

"Troy's been acting pretty weird too. He and Gabriella seemed to have switched personalities. He's been in his room all day. I tried calling him but he wouldn't answer."

"There has to be something more to this trust thing then what it appears. I could understand why she got mad after all this time is a mystery."

"I don't know. I'd think Gabs would be over this by now but I understand why Troy didn't tell her."

"You do? Why wouldn't he?"

"I don't know if I should be telling you this but…" Chad leaned over to whisper in Taylor's ear. She listened closely as Chad explained why Troy was so hesitant to tell Gabriella his secret.

"That's awful. Why didn't Troy tell that to Gabriella?"

"He was going to but she was just so mad that he decided to wait until everything settled down. Then he was going to tell her yesterday but after he kissed her, he never got the chance."

"Oh Troy must be so sad. Why don't we try and go to his house and see him?"

"I hadn't thought it. How about I go visit Gabriella and you go see Troy? They wouldn't expect it that way."

"That's a good idea Chad. I'll see you later." The two hugged and went separate ways. Taylor to Troy's house and Chad to Gabriella's.

* * *

**Gabriella's House**

Chad walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Moments later Mrs. Montez appeared in the doorway.

"Hello Chad. Didn't expect you to come around. I assume you're here for Gabriella?"

"That's right. Where might she be?"

"She's in the backyard. Sharpay came over not too long before you." Chad thanked her and walked out towards the backyard. He saw Sharpay and Gabriella talking.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Gabriella turned around at Chad's voice. She had a feeling that she knew what he was here for.

"If you're here to talk about Troy, I'd rather you leave then."

"But what if I'm not here to talk about him?" He hoped that she would believe that.

"Chad I'm not stupid. Why else would you be here? I don't want to talk about Troy. We are done and over with."

"Do you hear what you are saying? This is Troy we're talking about. I don't think he deserves what you're doing to him. Do you realize he hasn't left his house since yesterday?"

"So what? Nobody paid this much attention the last time something like this happened. Why are you guys doing it now?"

"Gabriella are you really going to act like this? Troy is devastated. He won't talk to anybody. You really hurt him. And we're paying attention because we've never seen Troy like this before. He's completely shut out everybody. He won't even talk to his parents. We need you to talk to him and sort things out." Sharpay decided to leave and let Chad and Gabriella talk.

"Why would I go and talk to him? Can't you see that I don't want to? I'm tired of all the lies and the fighting."

"You realize how you're acting? What is really going on? Because it sure wasn't what happened between you and Troy. There has to be something or someone that made you react like this." After he said that, he saw tears appear in her eyes.

"You really want to know why I'm acting like this. Because I've tried so hard to trust people in my life. And every time something happens and they break my trust. I'm tired of people doing this to me. And I never believed it would be someone I cared about so much. When he didn't tell about this, I just couldn't take it anymore. I loved him and I thought we could actually be together for a long time but I'm pretty sure that's not going to happen." Chad stood there for a moment, just letting everything sink in. But then he remembered something.

"Alright I understand why it may have hurt you but Troy was kind of going through the same thing. He was hesitant to tell you. Something happened to him that made him not want to tell you. He had told old girlfriends before and they reacted the same way you have been. But he really cares about you. He loves you so much. You need to talk to him and let him know. He was going to tell you but he knew that you were so mad at him."

"I can't believe this. I should've let him talk. That day I just ran out. I should've stayed and let him explain. I have to go talk to him." Gabriella ran out of her backyard, towards Troy's house.

"Well I guess I'm done here."

* * *

**Troy's House**

Taylor was unfamiliar with Troy's parents. But she had to talk to Troy so she knocked on the door and waited. When the door was opened she assumed it was Troy's mom.

"Taylor? I haven't you around here. You want to talk to Troy?"

"Yeah. Do you think I could?"

"You could try but he won't answer anybody. Maybe you could try and see what's bothering him." Taylor thanked her and walked towards Troy's room. It was pretty obvious which one was his because he had a huge sign with his name on it. She knocked on the door but nobody answering. She opened the door and saw Troy lying on his bed. He didn't even acknowledge her.

"Troy do you think I could talk to you?" And for the first time Troy decided to speak.

"I don't want to talk about Brie…I mean Gabriella." And instead of what Chad did, Taylor cut straight to the chase.

"You need to talk to her and tell her why you didn't tell her. And before you say anything, don't be mad at Chad, but he told me why. You need to tell that to Gabriella. She's not herself. She's trying to act so tough but I can see how much she's hurt. She may not have told you this but there's a reason she's acting this way."

"What is it?"

"She has had trust issues in the past. People haven't really kept it in her life. And she really cares about you. She just didn't think you'd be one of the people to do this. She hoped you'd be different from everybody else. Not be like everyone else. She wants to cry but she's trying to believe that she made the right decision by breaking up with you. The truth is she really liked that kiss. But she's afraid to get back with you. She wants to trust you but she's afraid this will happen again."

"I have to talk to her." Before he could go anywhere there was a knock on his door.

"Troy can I talk to you?" It was Gabriella's voice

"Now's your chance." Taylor walked by Gabriella and wished her good luck. Troy took a deep breath before opening the door.

* * *

**Well this was quite and interesting chapter. I think some on this almost made me cry. And I'm the one writing it. Anyway things between these two may get better soon. You'll just have to review to get another chapter.**

**Here are some quotes from the next chapter**

"_Troy…I need you so bad. I can't handle this anymore."_** Gabriella**

"_Gabriella I want you. I can't take another day without you. I need you to come back to me. I need to show you how much I love you" _**Troy**

"_Troy are you sure we should be doing this? Oh what the heck I want to do this too." _**Gabriella**

"_Gabriella that had to be the best thing that could've ever happened. Thank you for wanting this too." _**Troy**

"_Thank you too Troy. I don't know what I would've done without you. And I agree that this was the best thing ever." _**Gabriella**

**Now don't those quotes make you want the next chapter?**

**Ariel (:**


	11. Forever Part 1

**Summary: Ever wondered what the beginning scene would be like if this were remixed. Check out this remixed story about when Troy and Gabriella first met. TxG**

**Well I know I'm enjoying writing this story. I remember how it all started out as a one-shot and then one person convinced me to make it in to a story. I want to put that review up again so here it is.**

_**ro10tom8os**_

_**haha that was so cute and fluffy and it made me laugh.**_

_****_

Consider making this into something more?

think about it.

_**It's really good**_

**I thank everyone else who has reviewed this story or just reads it. You guys have helped me make this a better story. And I know I might sound like this is the last chapter but its not. I still have a while to go so hopefully you'll stick around for it. And from now on I will be highlighting a review each new chapter. Maybe it could be yours!**

**This chapter is rated M. I am not very good with these kind of scenes but I will do the best I can do.

* * *

**

_Previously on SOSNR_

"_She has had trust issues in the past. People haven't really kept it in her life. And she really cares about you. She just didn't think you'd be one of the people to do this. She hoped you'd be different from everybody else. Not be like everyone else. She wants to cry but she's trying to believe that she made the right decision by breaking up with you. The truth is she really liked that kiss. But she's afraid to get back with you. She wants to trust you but she's afraid this will happen again."_

"_I have to talk to her." Before he could go anywhere there was a knock on his door._

"_Troy can I talk to you?" It was Gabriella's voice_

"_Now's your chance." Taylor walked by Gabriella and wished her good luck. Troy took a deep breath before opening the door._

Currently on SOSNR

**Troy's POV**

"Hey can I talk to you?" She seemed so scared standing right there. It kind of made me feel bad for her. I give her credit for coming over here.

"Sure, come on in." We both walked over towards the bed and sat down. She looked down as if she was thinking but then I heard this come out of her mouth.

"Troy…I need you so bad. I can't handle this anymore." At first I was confused by what she meant. But then this came out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Gabriella I want you. I can't take another day without you. I need you to come back to me. I need to show you how much I love you"

"Do you really mean what I think you mean Troy?"

"Gabs I miss you so much. I hate not being able to talk to you and comfort you when something happens. I hated myself for everything I've done to you in the past few weeks. I couldn't stand to see you like that even though you tried to put on a tough act for everyone."

"You saw right through it didn't you?"

"Actually I never saw you. Taylor and Chad both said you were trying to act tough about this whole situation. Which again I apologize for because there was a reason which was…"

"Don't worry Chad told me. That's why I came over here to explain why I reacted the way I did."

"Taylor told me that already. Wow we really can't trust our friends now can we? Although they did have good intentions. They did get us to talk again."

"Yeah they did. And it feels good to talk again. I really missed you Troy. And I do think breaking up with you was a bad idea. These few weeks have been torture." At least I know Taylor was telling the truth. She did regret the break-up.

"So does that mean you'll take me back?" She didn't answer me with words; she just leaned over and kissed me. It was a different kind of kiss that we've never shared before. It was unrushed and there was something there that I just couldn't point out. But it sure was different. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss which she returned after pulling away.

"What's up with the smile? Not that I don't mind it."

"I really don't know. I guess everything that's happening right now. And that kiss was something I don't think I've ever experienced before. I really liked it Gabs. But I think this one is more suited for what I had planned." Before she could react, I had her body pinned to the bed.

**No One's POV**

"Oh I think I understand what you're trying to do." Lips met in the middle to engage in a passionate kiss. All their past and current feelings were poured into it. Hands roamed areas never touched before. Gabriella's hands wandered down to Troy's jeans and looped her fingers in the belt loops. Troy, on the other hand, already had his hands under her shirt and was getting ready to take it off. Both pulled away, out of breath. But Troy wanted more so he brought his lips down to her neck. The sounds of her moaning his name were driving him crazy.

"Gabs I love you so much and I can't believe you actually came back. After everything that was said."

"You really think I would never come back? Troy I love you too much not to come back."

"Really? I didn't think you'd come back after everything I said to you. I was so mean Gabriella." She knew that he was serious when he used her full name. "You deserve the right to be mad at me. Yeah a few days ago I would've disagreed with what I'm saying but I get why you reacted like that. You shouldn't have even taken me back. I wasn't supposed to lose your trust. I was supposed to…" Gabriella placed her lips on top of his, silencing his last thought.

"Troy I came back. That's all that really matters. I'm not mad and I'm here right now, waiting for you to do what I've wanted you to do for a while. So are you going to finish what you started?"

"Well if you're so eager then maybe I won't…" Instead of waiting for him to finish Gabriella grabbed his shirt and forced her lips on his. While fighting for dominance, she hastily took off Troy's shirt. Not even waiting her hands pushed his jeans down too. "Hey I don't think it's fair that you have more clothes on."

"Then why don't you do something about it." Troy took off her already pushed up shirt. Again without much more time passing, he pulled her shorts down also. This left Troy clad in boxers and Gabriella in a bra and underwear. Troy pulled away to stop and look into Gabriella's eyes. He was checking for any uncertainty. "Troy you're not going to find any regret in there. I really want to do this."

"How do you do that?"

"Troy I've known you for quite some time. And your eyes just give it away. But please will you just continue what you started?" He didn't have to be told twice. He regained her lips and moved his hands to his back. After fumbling to get the clasp off her bra, Gabriella brought her hands back and took it off for him. Now Troy only pulled away because his jaw dropped at the particular sight. She figured he didn't like it so she brought her arms to cover herself.

"Baby you have nothing to be ashamed of. You're beautiful." He lifted her hands up and linked their hands together. She cast her eyes down and bit her lip as he said that. Troy disconnected one of his hands from hers to lift her chin back up. He placed a reassuring kiss on her lips. "I told you Gabriella you're beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

"I know that Troy but sometimes I can't believe that you're the one to be telling me these things. I mean before I came here, you could've cared less for anyone but your group of friends. It still hard to believe sometimes that I actually came here and that we broke the status quo to be together."

"You know for us wanting to do this, we sure are talking a lot."

"Troy we just got back together. Of course we're going to talk a lot. But can we try and put that on hold for just a little bit? I really want to do this Troy."

"Your wish is my command Ms. Montez." She started to laugh at his comment but soon stopped to realize that he was being serious here. He looked down at her before slowly connecting their lips once again. This time it was slow and unrushed. But it didn't stay like that. Soon enough lips were moving fast. Troy slowly ran his tongue over her lips, entering it when she opened her mouth. He trailed his lips down her jaw to the spot behind her ear that drove her crazy. And in turn he heard her moans of pleasure as he licked and nibbled on the spot to leave his mark. He trailed his lips down her neck and towards her chest. He took one breast in his mouth as he gently massaged the other one. His tongue ran over the whole thing, purposely skipping over the erect nub in the middle.

"Troy…please…" She moaned. Not one to leave her hanging, he obeyed her wishes. His tongue came in contact with said nub. Gabriella's back arched up in response to his tongue's actions. He lavished her whole breast before giving her other one the same attention. His lips then made a trail down her stomach, down her thighs, and he purposely skipped the part that wanted his attention the most and kissed back up the other thigh. His hands then rested on her underwear. He most likely knew her answer but he still looked up at her.

"I know I already asked this but are you really sure? I mean this is your first time and I want it to be special for you." Gabriella smiled at how much he really cared. She brought her hands up to move the bangs out of Troy's eyes.

"I'm really sure about this Troy. I want to do this with you." Troy saw her smile and knew she wasn't lying.

"I knew that but you know I care about you so much. I'd never try to hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't Troy. You're not like that." She kissed him softly before pulling back. His hands still rested on her underwear but this time he slid them down till she kicked them off. His eyes took in her whole naked frame and a smile graced his mouth when he came to her face. She giggled as she looked into his eyes. "You know I think it's you who has too much clothes on now."

"Well in the famous words of Gabriella Montez 'Then why don't you do something about it.' " Laughing at the words she used earlier, Gabriella yanked the boxers off his hips. Now she had seen him without boxers before, which had been a very embarrassing moment for both of them, but she was still speechless. Reaching over into the desk drawer, Troy pulled out an item needed for this occasion.

"How did I know that you would keep condoms in your desk drawer?"

"Like you don't have any in your room Miss Montez." He smirked as she tried but failed at a comeback. "Exactly so let's just continue because I don't know how much longer I can stare at that body and not do anything."

"You are such a guy. But Troy are you sure we should be doing this?" His face fell at her hesitation. "Oh what the heck I want to do this too." His face perked back up at that comment. "So are you going to do anything with that or shall I put it on for you?" Troy suddenly found his mouth dry at that comment. "I guess I'll just do it then." She grabbed the condom out of his hand and opened it. She then started to put it on Troy's length, his mouth unsuccessfully fighting back a groan as she carefully and teasingly slipped it on.

"I'm going to do this slow but tell me if I should stop alright?"

"I love the fact that you care so much about me. I'll be fine just do it." Troy kept his eyes locked on hers as he started to enter her. Her eyes shut painfully as she tried to adjust to his size. He stopped, letting her adjust before she nodded for him to continue. Soon enough, the pain subsided and instead Gabriella felt a huge amount of pleasure. She then moved her hips around to create a rhythm. She stared deep into his eyes, never once breaking contact. The only time she looked away was when she pulled his face up for another kiss. She could feel her climax approaching as could he. They both knew this feeling wouldn't last for much longer. After Troy thrust deeper and deeper a few times, she felt her self release and Troy followed shortly after. He took one last thrust into her, going as deep as he could go before pulling out.

"Gabriella that had to be the best thing that could've ever happened. Thank you for wanting this too." Tiredly, Gabriella raised her head to smile at him.

"Thank you too Troy. I don't know what I would've done without you. And I agree that this was the best thing ever." They shared one last kiss before falling asleep.

* * *

**Well I finally finished the chapter. I had put this story on hiatus a while ago because I was having trouble with this one but I got it done. Hopefully you guys will still read even though I've been gone for a while. (:**


	12. Forever Part 2

**Summary: Ever wondered what the beginning scene would be like if this were remixed. Check out this remixed story about when Troy and Gabriella first met. TxG**

My favorite reviews are the ones with constructive criticism. I enjoy when people tell me what they honestly think of the chapter I have written. And that's why I liked this review from a past chapter. And yes I know it's the same person from last time but she has helped me throughout this story and I enjoy her feedback. It also ties in to the past chapter about Gabriella's 'interesting' reaction to Troy's news.

_**ro10tom8os**_

_**I'm sure you will flush this out, but I don't understand why Gabi responded with the anger that she did. It doesn't seem to match with her sympathetic character, though I imagine that this is because of their fight. Anyways, I'm glad that you haven't left this story, and I look forward to finding out what will happen to them in the future.**_

**Also I haven't been getting any reviews so I may not continue if I don't get anymore. I really want to continue and I'm sorry about the delays but when I posted a new chapter like a few months ago nobody reviewed so I haven't been paying much attention anymore. I'm hoping you guys still want this story like I do.

* * *

**

_Previously on SOSNR_

"_Gabriella that had to be the best thing that could've ever happened. Thank you for wanting this too." Tiredly, Gabriella raised her head to smile at him._

"_Thank you too Troy. I don't know what I would've done without you. And I agree that this was the best thing ever." They shared one last kiss before falling asleep._

Currently on SOSNR;

The sunlight peered through the windows of Troy's room causing the male inside to awaken. He looked down to find a head with long, black hair on his bare chest. Moments from last night filled his head, causing him to smile. He ran his hand along as her face as he watched her sleep.

"God, Gabriella everything was just so perfect. I never imagined that we would have done that yet but I wouldn't have changed it for the world. It was just so amazing and wonderful and so many other things I could say. I just…. I really just love you." He closed his eyes as Gabriella's happened to open. She put her hands on Troy's face and kissed him. She soon felt his lips respond to hers. They continued to kiss for a few moments before pulling away for oxygen.

"You know I feel the exact same way. I don't think either one of us planned for things to happen that way but I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. Oh and I really love you too Troy." The two continued to lie in his bed and kiss for a few moments longer. They knew that soon enough they would have to get up. Troy's parents would be back in a few hours.

"Well I guess we have to get up sometime. As much as I'd love to stay here and hold you close to me, my parents are coming home soon and well… I'd rather not be in this position when they return."

"I understand Troy. I should be getting home anyway. I kind of left without my mom knowing so I'm sure she's worried about me. But you know we do have some things to talk about right?"

"I don't really want to but I know we need to. How does tomorrow afternoon around 2o'clock sound? I'll pick you up at your house."

"It's a date." Gabriella smiled as she pulled Troy's head down for one last kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow Wildcat." She opened the door to his room and proceeded out the front door.

"See you tomorrow." He whispered once she was out the door. Things seemed to be going well so far. He just hoped they continued to stay that way

* * *

Tomorrow afternoon came too quick in Troy's opinion. He knew that they had a lot of things to talk about but he wasn't looking forward to it. He had been a jerk and he knew it, but he just hadn't been able to tell Gabriella what happened. Knowing he had to get ready to pick up Gabriella, he packed up the picnic he made for the two and headed towards his car.

_Please let this talk make things better for us. I need her in my life_. He thought before driving off.

Meanwhile Gabriella was going through the same thoughts in her mind. She knew she had reacted badly to the situation and should've let Troy tell his side of the story. But for some reason, she hadn't been able to do that. Now that the two were, well she hoped, back together for good, it was time to get things out in the open. She just hoped it would go over well.

_I really hope we settle everything today and let things get back to normal. Things were going so great for us before. _She thought as Troy's truck pulled up in the driveway.

"So what do you have planned for us today Mr. Bolton?" She asked, after planting a kiss to his cheek, as Troy came out to open the door for her.

"Well Miss. Montez, I thought we'd have a nice picnic at the park while we talk. A simple enough date for a very important talk I know we are going to have. Sound good to you?" He asked after getting back in the car.

"It sounds perfect Troy."

The car ride to the park was filled with light, laughable conversation. The conversation easily flowed between the two, as if nothing had happened days before. Soon enough they arrived at the park. The two got out and intertwined their hands as they walked towards 'their spot.' They soon found the tree that they claimed as 'theirs' and sat down by it.

"So what should we do first? Do you want to eat or talk?" Troy said, while wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Well as much as I'd love to dig in to your peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, I think we should probably talk first." They both turned so they were facing each other.

"I guess I should probably go first then. About what you found out, I was going to tell you but every time I wanted to I just chickened out. I didn't want you to find out the way you did. You should've heard the story straight from my mouth. But now that you know everything, I guess there really isn't anything more for me to tell you."

"Troy, it's just that I would've really wanted to hear it come from your mouth, but after letting it sink in I guess I kind of understand why you didn't tell you. It's a part of your past and you're still trying to move on from it. And the way I reacted, I don't even know why I reacted that way. I had planned to comfort you and see if you would tell me but for some reason I was mad. I mean I guess because I had to hear it from your mom and not you but, I still should've reacted better then I did."

"Gabs, you had every right to react the way you did. I really should've told you sooner than this. I shouldn't hide my past from you, even if I'm still not quite over it yet. You are a part of my life now and you deserve to know these things. So I think I should let you know about some things that happened then."

"You don't have to tell me everything right now. Just tell me what you're comfortable with." Gabriella said as she moved closer towards Troy. He lifted his arm to let her rest her head on his shoulder. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Well you obviously know what happened so that parts out of the way. But you should know what happened after that…"

_Flashback_

_It had been a few days since Troy found out the news about his parents. He had been staying at Chad's house while everything was figured out. But now he was being told that he would be going in to foster care until further notice. So after gathering his stuff, he left Chad's and was taken to a foster home a few miles away._

"_Troy come here we have some people that want to meet you." Linda, his foster mom, called out. "This is Lucille and Jack Bolton."_

"_It's nice to meet you Troy." Lucille spoke to the 13 year old boy. She received no answer._

"_Oh sorry he still isn't comfortable yet. It only been a few days since his parents were, well I think we all know. He hasn't spoken since it happened, but feel free to try and see if he'll talk to you." Linda said as she left Lucille and Jack with Troy. The two adults stood there awkwardly for a few moments. A moment later, an idea came into Jack's head. They had read a file about Troy and Jack think he knew how to get Troy to talk to them._

"_Hey Troy I hear you play basketball. I bet you're really good at it." Jack tried. He was surprised when Troy's face lit up._

"_Yeah my friend Chad and I play all the time. I play for the team at my school, I'm the captain. I want to play when I go to high school next year."_

"_Well I just so happen to be the coach of basketball team at East High. What school are you going to?"_

"_I don't know, my dad was supposed to figure that out but he can't anymore." Surprisingly Troy was able to speak about what happened to his parents. They continued to talk to him as he finally opened up to everything that happened. Linda walked back over to see Troy in a deep conversation with Jack. She gestured to Lucille to come over and let the boys talk._

"_Well I'm very surprised at this. What did you guys do to get him to talk?"_

"_Jack just started talking to him about basketball and he seemed to love to talk about that. He's even been able to talk about what happened to his parents. He's a really great kid."_

"_I have to say that I think you guys would be perfect with Troy. He seems to like Jack and the two have something in common."_

"_Yeah I'd like to get to know Troy and lot me. After everything that happened, he seems like an amazing kid. I guess we'll be back to fill all the paper work out. How's tomorrow for you?_

"_That would be perfect. I'm sure Troy would be thrilled to finally have a home. He's been here a while and people just kept passing him by since he didn't talk to anyone."_

_So Jack and Lucille left prepared to come back and fill out the paper work to legally adopt Troy. They knew that this kid was what they had been looking for_

_End Flashback_

"And that's what happened. I got to the house and was hit by a flash of memories from my childhood. I had reverted back to not talking to them for a while. I was trying to get used to not having my real parents around. But soon enough Jack, or well I guess I should call him my dad, brought me a basketball and all was good." Gabriella watched as Troy tried to subtly wipe the tears that were falling down his face. But she beat him to it.

"Troy, I don't even know what to say. I just love that you are able to tell me this after everything that has happened." She said as she trailed her fingers down his face.

"Like I said you deserve to hear everything from me. I should've told you a while ago about this…I just couldn't I guess. I was afraid that you'd be mad at me, like you were, but I guess I deserve it. I mean hiding something this big from you." Gabriella couldn't think of the right words to say so she just wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Troy composed himself. He then took out a sandwich and held it towards her face. "Now I know you want this sandwich. You just can't resist my delicious creations." He joked as she took the sandwich from his hands

"You just know me too well. I am victim to those wonderful things." She smiled and joked back as she knew that Troy was going to be alright.

* * *

After a nice picnic at the park, they decided to head back to her house to watch some movies. Maria walked into the living room to see the two curled up on the couch, asleep. Well Gabriella was asleep, Troy was just watching her. He heard movement so he looked up and saw Maria watching them.

"Well it seems like you two have certainly patched things up."

"Yeah we did. I still think I owe her a lot more than today but she insists that she forgave me. I just can't believe she took me back." He replied while running his fingers down Gabriella's sleeping face. Maria watched as she could see the love shining in Troy's eyes.

"Well I might not know the full story but Gabriella really cares about you and I had a feeling she would talk to you sooner or later. Why don't you take her up to her room? It looks like you guys have had a pretty eventful day."

So Troy gathered Gabriella in his arms and walked towards her room. He placed her on the bed and left, but not before placing a kiss on her forehead.

_I'm so glad that things are back to normal.

* * *

_

**Well it sure has been a while since I've made a chapter. I keep finding it harder and harder to make a new chapter each time. I am having a really bad case or writers block. **

**If you have any ideas that can help me, I will take them. I could really use some right now. Just message me her on . Any idea will help me (:**


	13. HELP!

**So I know it's been a while since I've actually updated this story. I have not been able to get out of my writers block and could really use some help.**

**This is where you guys come in. Anybody who reads this story, if you have any ideas on where this story should go next feel free to pm me with your ideas. If you could come up with part of a chapter for me so I know how you want it to go, that would be a great help to me(: **

**I want to keep writing this story but like I said I'm going to need your help. I know you guys can come up with some great ideas!**

**Hope to hear from you soon.**

**Ariel**

**(4/5/11)**

**I actually have a chapter started. This is what I have so far**

The sun shone brightly through the balcony doors, stirring the brunette beauty from her sleep. She sat up, confusing as to how she got to her bed yesterday but smiled as the memories of yesterday floated back into her head. She grabbed her phone off her night stand and created a new message

_Yesterday was amazing. Think we could have a repeat of that today?_

_Gabriella xo_

Within minutes her phone vibrated with a response

**I was hoping you'd ask. How does lunch at the park again sound?**

**Troy xo**

_It sounds great. Do you want to come pick me up or should I meet you there?_

_Gabriella xo_

**Do you even need to ask that question? Of course I'm picking you up. I'll call when I'm on the way**

**Troy xo**

She smiled and laughed as she read his text. It was always obvious that he would pick her up but she just wanted to ask anyway.

_I thought so(: So I'll see you later on. Love you_

_Gabriella xo_

**Love you too**

**Troy xo**

That simple reply still made her smile every time. She couldn't believe how everything had fallen back into place. When those two had been apart, she was afraid that things could never be the same between them. But she wouldn't change the things that happened between them for anything in the world. After replaying the memories in her head, Gabriella decided to get up, take a shower, and get ready for her date withTroy later.

MeanwhileTroyhad been up for hours, still processing everything that had happened yesterday. It brought a smile to his face when he realized that things could actually be back to normal now. His mom passed his room, not without noticing the smile on his face though.

"Let me guess, you're hanging out with Gabriella again today."Troylooked up as he saw his mom step in the room and sit on the bed next to him.

"Yeah, she texted me asking if I wanted to hang out again. I mean I'm just so glad that things are back to the way they used to be."

"WellTroy, you know you should've told her about that earlier so she didn't have to hear it from me." Without even saying it,Troyknew what she meant.

"I know I should have but every time I wanted to, something just stopped me. I understand why she got so upset about it now. I should have told her a long time ago." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"At least you two talked about what happened instead of just avoiding each other more. But I guess I should let you get ready. Where are you taking her?"

"I just figured we would have lunch at the park again. I might bring her back here afterwards."

"That would be a great idea. I'll call Maria and see if the two of them want to stay for dinner. It's been a while since they've been over here." With that Lucille leftTroyto get ready.

****At exactly2:00,Troy pulled up into the Montez driveway. He decided to surprise Gabriella by not calling. So when he knocked on the door and Gabriella answered, he could tell by the look on her face that his plan worked.

"So what happened to calling me when you were on your way?"Troysmiled as he leaned against the door way.

"Well excuse me for trying to surprise my girlfriend. I'll never do it again." Gabriella caught on to his sarcasm as she lightly pushed him. "So are you going to invite me inside?"

"No I think I'm just going to leave you out there for a while." As if to showTroyshe wasn't kidding, Gabriella started to close the door. But Troy anticipated this move and slipped in before she could close it.


End file.
